Mía es tu libertad Secuela
by Frau Klein
Summary: Continuación del one-shot ›Mía Es Tú Libertad‹ de la película "El origen de los guardianes". Pitch X Jack Si es la primera vez que lees esta historia, te recomiendo pasarte por el origen de este


Jack Frost Pov

El rechinar de la puerta provocó que abriese los ojos, no es que estuviese durmiendo, en ese lugar lo que hacía no se podía llamar dormir, la manera correcta de decirlo sería: descansar los ojos.

Había intentado escapar un par de veces, por ello, Pitch encadenó mis manos sobre mi cabeza haciendo que mis pies no tocasen el suelo por unos miserables centímetros.

No era necesario levantar la mirada para saber quién había entrado, no había día desde que llegue a este lugar en el cual aquella puerta no se abrirse a la misma hora cada cierto tiempo, él era el único que entraba y salía de aquel acceso. No había escapatoria, la puerta siempre se encontraba cerrada, fuera de esta, las pesadillas que controlaba Pitch se encontraban custodiando el pasillo de las celdas, pero... así tuviera el camino libre, los grilletes en mis tobillos y mi entumecido cuerpo eran inconvenientes mayores.

Eso ya no importaba, hacía mucho tiempo que las esperanzas por salir de aquí estaban pérdidas para mí. Escuchaba sus pasos acercase directamente a mi ubicación, mi cuerpo inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, al sentir aquellos movimientos provenientes de mi cuerpo, agache la cabeza y cerré los ojos, apretando los párpados lo más fuerte que podía esperando a que terminará pronto, aun si no comenzaba nada.

-Lo he notado desde que entré...- Comenzó hablando, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mi -Tranquilo- Sentí su tacto posarse en mi cabeza, provocando que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo temblará aún más, no lo podía esconder, estaba asustado, tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder -Deja de temblar, no tengas miedo, no he venido a haberte daño. - Sus palabras, en especial, esas palabras... ¿Cuántas veces las había escuchado ya? El tiempo que llevaba aquí me había enseñado que esas palabras eran totalmente falsas, sabía perfectamente a que venía.

Colocó su mano en mi mentón he intento levantar mi rostro para que le pudiese ver, la experiencia también me había enseñado que no sólo quería verme el rostro, recibiría uno de sus asquerosos besos. De inmediato gire de forma brusca logrando apartar su mano de mi barbilla y aplazando lo inevitable.

Le escuche soltar una risa mientras se alejaba un poco de mi rostro, acción que agradecí internamente. Un metálico sonido alcance a escuchar sobre mi cabeza, para después sentir mis pies tocar el suelo, pero estos no soportaron mi peso, temblaron dejando que mi entumido cuerpo chocará contra el piso de piedra. Una sensación de alivio cubría mis brazos y piernas.

La puerta frente a mí se encontraba completamente abierta y una idea surco mis pensamientos: escapar. Pero de inmediato fue descartada, escapar en mi estado actual era prácticamente suicidio, salir moribundo sin idea alguna de donde se encontraba la salida, era simplemente una estupidez, más con Pitch presente.

Los lujuriosos dedos de Pitch se colaron bajo mi prenda superior, pasando por mi abdomen hasta subir a mis pezones, para dar mayor libertad a sus caricias levantó mi ropa dejando ver la parte delantera de mi cuerpo, sentí como pasaba su lengua por mi pecho dejando tras de sí un camino de saliva, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes para evitar mirar el momento y soltar un sonido, era complicado pero no quería hacer algo que le causara placer.

La húmeda sensación paro de golpe, abrí los ojos para saber si había terminado, pero su rostro se acercó al mío de forma repentina y junto sus labios con los míos con fuerza, su lengua rozo mis labios buscando entrada a mi cavidad, apreté más evitándole el paso pero una de sus manos entro en mi pantalón y apretó mi miembro, abrí de golpe los ojos y la boca por la sensación, Pitch aprovecho para que su lengua entrara de lleno. Comenzó a jugar con la mía, mientras, su mano no se quedó quieta, los movimientos de arriba abajo que aplicaba provocaron que mi miembro comenzara el proceso de erección. No podía ver mi cara, pero en estos momentos estaba seguro de que había agarrado un color rojo.

Solté un gemido apenas audible, que al parecer Pitch escucho, lo sabia por su risa de satisfacción, también porque sus manos pararon.

Mi cuerpo se tenso al saber lo que seguía. El pantalón que antes cubría mi desnudez había sido retirado de forma brusca y repentina.

-Comencemos con la diversión, Jack- Le escuche y me asuste, de inmediato sentí como con fuerza me giro boca abajo al suelo, la cabeza me comenzó a doler, había tomado mechón de mi pelo tirando de el hacia atrás, quise gritar de dolor, pero mi garganta estaba destrozada de haber gritado tanto en el pasado, apenas y podía hablar.

Me retorci del dolor al sentir un invasor en mi entrada, uno de sus dedos había entrado. Quería gritarle que se alejase de mi, que parase de hacerlo, que me dejase, como lo hacía las primeras veces, pero no podía, mi voz estaba destrozada y aunque pudiese hacerlo, no lo haría, lo había hecho tantas veces que sabía cual seria el resultado de mis vanos esfuerzos.

Un segundo dedo entro al estrecho lugar haciendo que este se dilatase, movía mi cuerpo en señal de molestia y dolor.

Mi cabello fue liberado dejando caer mi cabeza al piso y ambos invasores salieron dándome un momentáneo alivio, a cambio de eso, con ambas manos libres elevó mis caderas un poco.

El dolor comenzó a aparecer, aun con todas las veces que lo había hecho no disminuía en lo más mínimo, entro con brutalidad y sin darme oportunidad de adaptarme comenzó a moverse. La velocidad con la que entraba y salía aumentaba con forme a cada estocada. Los gemidos que soltaba apenas y podían escucharse. Sin yo quererlo, el dolor comenzó a convertirse en placer, mis piernas temblaban ante las sensaciones, en cualquier momento caería. Todo eso había dejado a mi cuerpo débil, adolorido, destrozado.

Las embestidas aumentaron tanto en cantidad como velocidad, después de unos segundos llegue al climax antes que Pitch. Eso no fue de su agrado.

-¿Quién dijo que podías correrte antes que yo? - Comento con enfado, esta vez al entrar fue más brusco, ahora sentía dolor, uno intenso que me arrebataría la conciencia en cualquier momento. A pesar de tener la voz destrozada, quise hablar, pero el dolor no me lo permitía, lágrimas salían de mis ojos por culpa del dolor. Entro por completo, segundos después mis entrañas se llenaron de calidez. Caí boca abajo, apenas y podía mantenerme consciente, solo pude alcanzar a ver como Pitch se levantaba y se acercaba a mi, en aquel momento me desmaye.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y cansancio, los únicos momentos en los que podía descansar era cuando me desmayaba.

Los brazos sobre mi cabeza, mis pies a unos centímetros del piso, mi ropa en su lugar, mi cuerpo adolorido. El ciclo se repetía.

Levante la mirada hacia la puerta, cerrada. Ahora miraba el piso, aun estaba aquel líquido blanco.

Rompí a llorar maldiciendo el día que acepte ir con Pitch, abandonando toda la esperanza de salir de aquí. Deseando poder escuchar la voz del hombre de la luna una vez más.


End file.
